Onward
by Gnesd1
Summary: Each chapter will pick up where each episode ended in Season 5. I kept wanting more after each episode! Fluff for the most part.
1. Chapter 1

Onward

 _This picks up after episode 5.1. Hope you enjoy._

Telling Matthew was easier than he thought. He obviously didn't think he would have any objections, but he also didn't think he would put it together so quickly. Jean was rather amused. She knew Matthew believed they belonged together. After their time in Adelaide, they weren't fooling those that were close to them. They tried to be discreet. Matthew knew something was amiss when Lucien got back into town. He was different. Happier, dare he say. When Jean was back in town less than a week later, well that sealed it for him. He observed them when they came to visit him in the hospital. Even in that state, he could tell. There had been a change in their relationship. Casual touches that seemed to last longer than normal and the loving glances they gave each other. No, they weren't fooling him. Then, after hearing about Mei Lin and that ordeal, he knew for certain they were meant to be together. He thought he would have to nudge Lucien to ask her so he was pleased that he had done it on his own.

Jean and Lucien waited for Matthew to come down. No one else was around so Lucien took the opportunity to wrap his arms around his fiancé and nuzzle her neck, walking her backwards to the alcove at the side of the stairs. Jean was beaming as Lucien was peppering her neck with small kisses. She looked around for anyone before she pulled back to meet his eyes. Teasing him, she said, "I take it this means we aren't keeping this a secret anymore?"

Lucien's eyes were shining with joy. "I will yell it from the rooftop right now." His excitement made her giggle. He put his hand on her cheek. "But maybe for now we should just keep it to close friends and family. I cannot wait to marry you, Jean." He continued caressing her cheek, drawing her in for a kiss. It was gentle at first but became deeper. They broke apart, resting forehead against forehead, trying to regain their breathing. Jean was rubbing her hands along his back. He had a hand rubbing her hip and lower back while the other was still at her cheek.

Matthew started to make his way down the stairs and witnessed the tail end of their kiss. He stopped and smiled to himself, scanning the area for any other witnesses. Glad to see there were none. He was surprised at them both for taking such a risk in public. The engagement must have boldened their moves. He decided it was okay to continue onward and interrupted the lovebirds. He cleared his throat as he continued his trek down the stairs. He tried to hide his smile as they practically jumped apart.

Jean reached over to quickly wipe away lipstick remnants from Lucien's lips. Lucien cleared his throat. "Matthew, Colonists' Club?"

Matthew smiled, "Perfect."

They were able to get a table in the back and they were pleased to see Cec was working as well. He brought their drinks to the table and noticed Jean's ring. "Are we celebrating anything special tonight?"

The three looked at each other as Cec waited for a response. Jean gave Lucien an approving grin. "Actually, dear Cec, we are." Lucien reached for Jean's hand. "Jean and I are engaged."

The smile on Cec's face was instantaneous. He had been pulling for them. "That is excellent news, Sir. Madame. The next round is on me." He went around to Jean and gave her a hug and patted Lucien on the back.

"Thank you, Cec."

"Yes, thank you, Cec."

He held Lucien's eyes. "Your father would have been so very happy, Sir. I know he wanted the best for you and loved Mrs. Beazley very much. He would consider her the best."

There wasn't a dry eye at the table. Lucien rose out of his chair and hugged Cec, taking him by surprise. "Thank you, Cec. Dad would be right." Pulling back, he met Jean's eyes, "She is the best." He looked back to Cec. "We're just keeping it between close friends and family for now."

"Say no more, Sir. I'm very happy for you two and your secret is safe with me. Let me know when you are ready for a refill." With that Cec left their table.

Lucien sat back down, gently rubbing Jean's back.

Matthew cleared his throat, "You know, if you two are trying to keep this under wraps, you may want to be a little more discreet." He looked down at her ring.

Her hand flew to her ring finger. She turned the ring around so the gold band portion was all that was showing. "Yes, you're quite right, Matthew." She had been leaving it at home but neglected to today. Lucien reached for her hand again and squeezed.

They talked over events of the past few days. They were all pleased that Charlie seemed to mend his relationship with his brother.

Pausing to raise his glass for a toast, Matthew said, "To the future and what it holds."

Lucien and Jean raised their glasses as well. "To the future."

"So, who all knows?"

"Our children, Mei Lin, you, and now Cec. I think we'll let Charlie know as well."

"Well, I'm happy to be one of the few. I really thought I'd have to help push you."

Lucien laughed. "Thank you, Matthew. Given everything that's happened…I'm a very lucky man. I'm just happy she said yes." He said, squeezing her hand again.

"Yes, you are mate."

"Now, hang on. I'm lucky too. I mean we have been put through the wringer and you can be a bit…impossible at times." Matthew let out a huff of laughter. Jean continued, ignoring Matthew. "But I feel very lucky to be here with you." She squeezed his hand and smiled. Lucien and Jean looked longingly at each other. Matthew saw this as a sign to call it a night.

"Well, if you don't mind, I think it's time to head home."

"Yes, of course. We'll drop you off, Matthew."


	2. Chapter 2

_This picks up after episode 5.2. Hope you enjoy._

Lucien could dance with Jean forever. As they swayed from side to side, their faces drifted closer until their lips met in a dance of their own. Soon after, their lips and hands were all that were moving as their feet stilled. Breaking for air, Jean leaned her head on his shoulder, breathing heavily. He ran his hands up and down her back, leaning his cheek against her head. Both soaking in the feel of being in each other's arms. Jean was the first to speak. "I almost came to your room last night." His hands stilled on her back as he waited for her to continue and tried to grasp the idea of Jean coming to him in the middle of the night. "Our kiss in the kitchen left me…wanting you." She was finding it easier to confess without eye contact. Although, she could feel from her hand on his chest that his heartbeat had sped up. "Rose caught me out in the hallway and I made up a silly excuse that I was going downstairs to get my knitting." He smiled and rubbed his cheek against her head. "She saw right through it and I went back to my room. I was so embarrassed. I saw it as a sign that we are supposed to wait. I even went to confession this morning."

He needed to console her. He put his hands on her cheeks so that he could look in her eyes. "Jean, you have nothing to feel embarrassed about. I want you too. But…" He gave her a small kiss. "I want you to not feel any conflict about it. To be completely comfortable with us. If that happens to be our wedding night, then so be it." He kissed her nose. "If it's before, well, that's certainly okay with me too." His eyes twinkling, he tapped her nose with his to try to lighten the tension within her. "Whenever you are ready. You don't have to rush it. I'm not going anywhere." She seemed to relax a bit and he leaned in to join their lips again. They slowly broke apart and he asked, "How about that cuppa?"

Relieved, she replied, "Yes, please."

They sat back down, his arm around her shoulders as she leaned in to his side. "Patrick knows about our engagement. I forgot to remove my ring while he was here." She reached up and intertwined her fingers with his. "He said he wouldn't say anything."

He squeezed her hand. "I trust Patrick. Of course, worse things can happen than everyone finding out about our engagement."

She smiled at that. "You know, something he said to me really resonated. He said to not let anyone make us unhappy about something that should be celebrated. He said we were meant to be." She shifted so that she could meet his eyes and stroked his cheek along his beard. "We are meant to be. That's what makes it so difficult to stay away from your room. I am completely comfortable with us, by the way. Why do I care what anyone else thinks? This _should_ be celebrated. _We_ should celebrate. Part of me knew the right thing to do this morning was repent and confess my lustful thoughts, but a bigger part of me was more disappointed that I hadn't made it to your room. How can something that feels so right be so wrong?" Her candidness had him agape. He was speechless. Seeing this amused her. She never wanted him more than right now. She noticed the color of his eyes had deepened. She couldn't believe she had just rambled on like that. No wonder the poor man was speechless. He's probably trying to catch up. "Are you okay?"

Lucien seemed to find his words. "I think…" He cradled her cheek with his hand and took a deep breath. "I think I love you more today than I did yesterday, and I didn't think it was possible to love you any more than that. My heart is overflowing." He whispered the last part and leaned in closer to her lips. "You are a wonder, Jean." Their kiss deepened and his hands stilled when he felt her remove his tie. He pulled back to look in her eyes. "Jean?"

She gave him a mischievous grin. "Charlie called and said he would be late tonight. Told us to not wait up." She kissed his bottom lip and sucked it, releasing it with a pop. His head was spinning, they were moving so fast but he couldn't stop. Not now. He gave her a smirk and kissed her hard.

After a few minutes he rose from the couch, bringing Jean with him. "What did you put in the tea, anyway?"

She laughed as they headed to his room. "Not pine bark."

Lucien smirked at that and spun her around so that she was walking backwards and hugged her close, whispering in her ear, taking hold of her earlobe between his lips. "No, I don't expect we'll need that for a long while." This sent delectable shivers down her spine. Yes, this was where they were meant to be.

As they crossed the threshold to his room, he leant back giving her a questioning look. As if she could turn back now. She reached past him and shut his door. "Let's celebrate, shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3

_This picks up after episode 5.3. Hope you enjoy._

They stood at the door looking at Matthew as he walked to his new bedroom. They had an arm around each other as they smiled in contentment. "So, when did you and Matthew orchestrate this one?" He gave her a squeeze.

"You're just jealous because we thought of it first." She loved teasing him. He was such a good sport.

"Maybe a bit." He leaned down giving her a sloppy kiss against her neck causing her to giggle. "You are brilliant. Thank you, Jean." He kissed her on her forehead and carried a more serious tone. "I think this is just what he needs. I know I'll certainly feel better with him here."

She put her hand on his cheek, genuinely touched. "Of course." This man of hers has such a good heart. "He'll be okay."

He nodded. "I'm going to do physical therapy with him. Try to get the muscles in that leg strong again."

She squeezed his middle. "If anyone can do it, you can."

They came close to connecting a kiss when Matthew yelled from his room. "You two going to bring me my things sometime _tonight_?" He knew exactly what they were doing as he had peeked out of his room. He guessed he better get used to it but he could have a little fun with it as well.

They both rolled their eyes and grinned. "Yes, of course, Matthew." Lucien gave Jean a quick peck and they headed toward Matthew's room. They set his bags on the bed. "Come join us for some dinner."

"I'm just going to freshen up a bit. Be right there." They turned to walk out of his room. "Thanks again…for this."

They both gave him a warm smile and headed for the kitchen. Charlie came home as Lucien was setting the table. "Charlie, you're just in time."

He watched as he set four places. "Four?"

"Yes, Matthew has come to stay with us. Easier on the leg."

"Oh, that makes sense. Great. Well, I'll go wash up and be right back." Matthew walked in just then. "Boss, good to have you with us." Charlie patted him on the back.

"Thanks, Charlie."

Over dinner they talked about Henry and the mess he went through. They also talked about Bill and had agreed he would eventually come around.

Matthew excused himself and headed for bed. Charlie helped put leftovers away as Lucien and Jean started on the dishes. Once he was finished, Charlie excused himself as well. As Lucien finished drying the last dish, he looked to Jean. "Can I interest you in a sherry?"

"Yes, I think that would be lovely." Reaching up to peck his cheek.

They went into the studio to sit in front of the fire. They settled on the couch, nestled together. Lucien sighed. "I just can't stop thinking about Henry. He's so unhappy and I don't see an end to it anytime soon. It's just all so tragic."

Jean squeezed his hand. "I know. I wish there was some way to ease his pain. I've been thinking about Tilly. I told her, at the hospital, to let me know if she needs anything. It must be difficult not having her mum around. I think I'll keep checking on her."

He leaned down and kissed her shoulder, then rested his chin where he kissed. They sat there for a while, just staring at the fire, each lost in their own thoughts. "Jean? Those two women at the restaurant. Who are they?"

Jean groaned, "Victoria and Grace. They go to Sacred Heart." She sighed. "They are also Ballarat's queen gossipers."

"I don't much care for them."

She let out a huff of laughter and patted his knee. "Join the masses, darling."

"Why do you let their whispers hurt you then?"

"You're right. We are spending way too much time talking about them and caring what they think." She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I'm working on it, Lucien." He wasn't understanding her so she clarified. "Not letting the whispers get to me. I'm working on it."

He pushed an errant curl away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "Good. I just think it would be wise to consider the source. They seem to be busy trying to tear people down. You, my dear, are far too good of a person to allow that to work. I know it hurts but just try to let it roll off. I'll get this divorce finished as quickly as I can-" She had heard enough and needed to put his mouth to better use. He was only happy to oblige.

Things got heated quickly. His hand was underneath her shirt, caressing her back. She already had his tie off and was working on his shirt buttons when he stilled her hands. "Let's move this to my room, shall we?" She was breathing heavily. She hadn't even thought everything through. It wasn't only Charlie they had to worry about, now they have Matthew. He saw her putting everything together in her head and knew she started to doubt they should be behaving this way. "We can be quiet. We don't even have to do anything. I just would very much like you with me tonight."

She knew she should just kiss him goodnight and go to her room but she wanted to be with him too. "I'll go change and meet you in your room."

He grinned, thankful that she accepted. "I'll clean up in here." He made sure the fire was out and took their glasses to the kitchen sink and washed them. He went to his room and had just gotten his pajama bottoms on when she lightly knocked and came into his room. He turned to her, bare chested. All thoughts she had of only _sleeping_ with him were gone. He had the same idea, seeing her in her delicate sleeveless nightdress. They both crossed the way and met in a fierce embrace, hands and lips everywhere. Falling on the bed, with Lucien on top, they started laughing. He covered her mouth with his hand and whispered, "We have to be quiet."

She flipped them, giving him a deep, electrifying kiss. Breaking it only to lift her nightdress up and off, throwing it to the floor. "I can do quiet."

"Bloody hell." Lucien said as she leaned back down and captured his lips once more.

* * *

Charlie was in the kitchen getting a glass of water when Matthew had come in to do the same. He noticed Matthew quickly look toward the front of the house. "Did you just hear something?"

Charlie smiled. "Nope, didn't hear a thing. Night, boss."

Matthew shook his head. "Night, Charlie." New house, new sounds he'd have to get used to. On his trek back to bed, he thought he had heard a faint giggle. He looked toward Lucien's room. "Bloody hell." He smiled and continued to his room making a mental note to get his water glass _before_ going to bed tomorrow night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _This picks up after episode 5.4. Hope you enjoy._

They stood there for some time, holding each other. He wished he could make it all go away. He could see the pain and grief the divorce, or there lack of, was causing Jean. She looked so excited and anxious when Mei Lin's letter arrived. She thought it would hold good news. Instead, it just held more frustration for them. The deflated look on her face after reading the letter squeezed at his heart. He hated seeing her dejected. There had to be some way to fix this quickly. Lucien broke the silence. "Everyone already knows that I enjoy a drink. It's not like…"

She pulled back to meet his eyes, interrupting him. "Lucien, you promised." Her voice carried a warning tone along with that look that always scared him into temporary submission.

"Okay, okay. You're right." Admitting defeat. For now. "How about a cuppa?" He asked her as he continued to rub her back.

"Yes, that sounds good." She gave him one last squeeze and they headed to the kitchen.

They were sitting at the table drinking their tea in silence when Matthew and Charlie walked in. Sensing the tension, Charlie exchanged pleasantries and excused himself to his room. Matthew decided to see if he could figure out if this was just a lovers' tiff or something more. He grabbed a cup, poured his tea and joined them at the table. He watched them for a bit. They were holding hands so they weren't upset with each other. Curious, Matthew started the conversation. "Tough day?" Eyes darting between Lucien and Jean.

Lucien gave a sad smile as he looked at Jean. He sighed and responded. "We received a letter from Mei Lin yesterday and our options for divorce are a bit…limited. We were just trying to mull it over."

Realization hit Matthew. "Ah."

"I suggested we use the excuse that I'm a drunk." That earned him a scowl from Jean.

Matthew shook his head. "Lucien, if you were to admit that, I'd have to fire you."

"I'd rather be fired and married to Jean than continue putting her through this."

Jean opened her mouth to speak but Matthew beat her to it, a bit louder than he intended. "So, you'd rather put her through everyone calling you a drunk and dealing with the backlash of that?"

Lucien stood abruptly and raised his voice. "Damn it, Matthew. There has to be a way to end this!" He ran a hand through his hair and began pacing.

Matthew understood his frustration but he also knew using his drinking was a horrible idea. Jean rose gracefully, walked over to Lucien, and put a hand on his forearm. She spoke softly, "We will find a solution. You have to be patient."

He put his hand on her cheek. "My dear, where you are concerned, patience is not my strong suit." They embraced.

Matthew felt like he was intruding, sitting there, watching them. They were perfect for each other but God help her, Lucien could be a handful. He struggled to get up from the table, which Lucien noticed. "We're going to be working on that tomorrow, Matthew. Getting up from a chair."

"I get up just fine, thank you very much." He began to hobble away. "Just sore from your _abuse_ the other day." He continued to his room, yelling back, "Night, you two."

"Night, Matthew."

"Good night, Matthew." Lucien kissed Jean's forehead, letting his lips linger. "You should turn in as well. It's been a day."

"Yes, it has." She kissed his chin. "What about you?"

"I have some prep I need to do with patient files for tomorrow. I won't be long."

She leaned up and gave him a soft kiss, whispering, "Good night, Lucien."

"Good night, love." He watched her walk away and sighed. At his desk, he reread the affidavit over and over. This must be the way to go. This would be the fastest possible way. They can handle the backlash. It'll all blow over quickly. The important thing is they would be free to marry. He allowed desperation to win over logic, forgetting all about the promise he had just made to Jean. Maybe not forgetting, but definitely paying it no attention.

He finished up his work and headed to his room. He undressed until he was just in his vest and trousers. He needed to see Jean. He went to her room. Opting not to knock, he opened the door slowly and closed it behind him. She was on her side, back to the door. He tiptoed over to her bed. She felt the bed dip and turned slowly. He could barely make out her smile in the dark. "I know I already said good night but I couldn't wait until tomorrow to see you."

She wrapped herself to his side, legs intertwining with his. "You say some of the sweetest things sometimes."

He stroked her hair. "Sometimes, eh?"

She laughed. "Indeed. Sometimes. I love you though."

He matched her laugh. "Okay, I'll take that. I love you too, Jean." He held her hand against his chest and rubbed her back soothingly with the other. She was out within minutes. He lay there awake for hours, content to listen to her breathing and feeling her draped over his body. He thought it had to be one of the best feelings in the world. It just reaffirmed his idea to submit his affidavit as is. It'll all be okay. Surely Jean will understand. Won't she?


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for the reviews! This picks up after episode 5.5. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

Nearly losing him sealed it for her. She will not belong to the church any longer, but she knew God was still with her. Otherwise, He wouldn't have brought Lucien back to her. No, she didn't need the church, she would always have God. She looked at Lucien, pain evident on his face. She brought his hand to her lips and held it there. That's how Matthew found them.

He spoke softly from the doorway, not wanting to wake Lucien but noticing the tears in her eyes. "Jean?"

She looked toward the doorway. "Matthew, come in." She quickly wiped the tears away and freed a chair for him to sit next to her.

He put his arm around her shoulder as he looked at his friend lying in bed and asked her, "You okay?"

She smiled at him as she reached for Lucien's hand. "Oh, yes. Yes, I'm fine." She looked at him and tried to play it off but Matthew was smarter than that. She sighed. "We nearly lost him tonight, Matthew."

"I know but we didn't. He's tough as nails, this one." He squeezed her shoulder.

A weak voice sounded from the bed. "Take her home, will you?"

"I'm not going anywhere!" He opened his eyes to see her glaring at him.

This made him grin slightly. "Jean, I'm okay and you need your rest."

"I can rest when you go home tomorrow. I am staying until then."

It always thrilled Matthew to watch Jean handle Lucien. "Mate, I think she's staying."

Lucien rolled his eyes but squeezed her hand. "I tried."

Matthew patted Lucien's leg. "How you feeling?"

"Sore. Very sore." He hissed when he attempted to change position. Letting out a deep breath. "And tired. Very tired." His eyes drifted shut.

Jean and Matthew looked to each other and sighed. "Well, then. I better get home. You'll be alright?"

She smiled. "Yes, I'll be fine. Thank you, Matthew."

As Matthew left the room, Jean picked Lucien's hand up again, bringing it to her mouth, resting her lips against the back of it. She stayed like that until they brought her a cot. It wasn't the best night's sleep but it wasn't terrible either. All that mattered to her was that he was with her.

* * *

Two days he had been home. She was positively exhausted. To say he was a dreadful patient was clearly an understatement. It was a full-time job to try and keep him in bed, dealing with his terrible mood. He had been awful. She thought about asking his doctor to give her something to make him sleep more but thought better of it. She was sure he would snap out of it. Today, he started moping. He declined dinner, which upset her. That was it! How did he expect to get his strength back if he wouldn't eat? He didn't seem to be responding well to her frustrations or her yelling back at him. It was time for a different approach. Instead of giving him another fight, she decided to give silence and tenderness a go.

After dinner, she gently climbed into his bed, taking his arm and wrapping it around her shoulders, while gingerly wrapping herself into his right side. His mouth open, stunned at her bold move. The door was still open. Anyone could see and she clearly didn't care about that right now. The love in her touch, in her eyes…said it all. He had been horrible to her. Instead of yelling at him, she was fighting back with her love. He had been such a fool but she still loved him. How could he have gotten so lucky? He squeezed his eyes shut, elated to have her in his arms again. He opened his eyes again to find her looking at him. She reached up to wipe away the tears he didn't know had fallen. "Am I hurting you?"

"On the contrary, love." He reached up and took hold of her hand that was resting on his chest. He kissed her fingers, the back of her hand, then her wrist. He tried to move toward her lips but cringed in pain. "This blasted thing!" Frustration evident.

She raised herself on her elbow, stroking his hair. "Shh, what are you trying to do?"

He sighed with his eyes closed. He spoke softly, almost in a whine. "I just wanted to kiss you."

She tried to hide her smile. "Okay. Can I help with that? Or did you want to do it all on your own?" The twinkle in her eyes and the tone of her voice took the sting out of the question. He knew she was teasing him and he also knew he deserved much worse.

He opened his eyes, smirking up at her. "Come here." She lifted an eyebrow and he added, "Please." She obliged, finding his lips with hers. It felt like it had been so long since they had last properly kissed. He got a little too eager and broke the kiss with a hiss.

Breathing heavily, she told him, "Okay, that was…"

"Amazing!" He finished for her, still wincing from the pain in his chest.

She smirked. "I was going to say, enough for one night. But…yes, amazing also fits." Giving him a sympathetic look. "We need to change that dressing and you are overdue for your meds. That's probably why you're in so much pain."

"Ah, I think an experiment is in order. Give me my meds, then in another hour we duplicate that _amazing_ kiss."

She rolled her eyes as she rose from the bed and collected the items needed to change his bandage. "I think you are starting to feel better." She helped him sit up and take his singlet off. She noticed the fresh blood on the old bandage. "Oh, Lucien. That was too much. You're bleeding."

"Nonsense. It's perfectly normal." He gave her an exaggerated simper.

Definitely feeling better, she thought. "You are incorrigible." She finished cleaning the wound and applied a fresh bandage. She grabbed his singlet and noticed it had blood on it as well so she grabbed him a fresh one from his drawer. All done, she helped him lay back down and told him she'd be right back.

Jean went upstairs and changed into her night clothes, made sure all the lights were out and headed back to Lucien's room. She shut the door behind her and climbed in beside him. Thankfully, the meds were already helping. He looked much more comfortable. He awoke long enough to put his arm around Jean and kiss her head. She soon followed as he drifted into a peaceful slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for the reviews! This picks up after episode 5.6. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

Neither Matthew or Charlie made it home for dinner, which secretly excited Jean. That meant a nice quiet dinner with just Lucien. They kept sharing loving glances at one another while they ate, holding hands every so often. She noticed he didn't eat much. "Are you feeling okay? You've hardly touched your food."

He looked down and realized he really hadn't. "I guess I'm just tired. I keep thinking about Mr. Worthington." It sounded good anyway. In reality, his guilt was eating at the pit of his stomach. He felt that mailing the divorce papers along with his affidavit was his only option. He did so without telling Jean, of course. Lying to her was wrong and he knew it. Instead of righting it, he opted to pretend as though he had done nothing. It would all work out in the end and this would help speed up the process. She would understand. She had to.

She studied him and squeezed his hand. "I knew this case was getting to you. Can I do anything to help?"

He smiled warmly at her. He really didn't deserve her. "You are helping." He leaned over and she met him half way, engaging in a loving kiss. He ended it by rubbing his nose against hers in a playful manner.

She grinned and got up to take their plates to the sink. She felt his eyes on her. She walked back to the table to grab their glasses. He reached for her hand and pulled her into his lap. He grunted and winced in pain but held her as she tried to get back up, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Lucien, I'm hurting you."

He held her tight and smiled. "Jean, darling, you never hurt me." She stroked his cheek with her bandaged hand. "It's just tender is all."

"It's an impossible task to get you to rest your wounds. _You_ …are impossible." She lightly slapped his cheek, smiling. "But I love you."

He smirked knowingly. He turned his head, kissing her hand. "Speaking of resting wounds, we might be able to rid yourself of that bandage. Let's take a look at that."

"Oh, that would be lovely!" Neither one made a move to get up, content on staying in each other's arms. Instead, he found her lips again. They kissed passionately until she felt him tense up in pain, realizing that they had gotten a little too zealous. She broke the kiss and leaned her forehead on his, as their breathing calmed. "See. It's too much. You need rest."

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay. Let's look at your hand." Giving his lips one last kiss, she raised herself from his lap and sat in her chair. He scooted forward and removed the bandage. Inspecting the burns, he found they were just about totally healed. "This looks really good, love. I'd say you don't need another bandage on it."

Jean was relieved. It was difficult trying to keep it dry and incredibly bothersome. "Oh, thank you, Lucien!"

He understood how she felt and smiled. "Of course. Shall we go sit by the fire?"

"Yes, that sounds good. I'll join you after I clean up. Go get comfortable."

He gave her a quick peck on the lips and headed to the studio to start the fire. Once that was done, he turned on the wireless and grabbed a drink for he and Jean. She still wasn't done yet so he decided now might be a good time to redress his wound and went to his bedroom. Jean had been helping him with his dressings but he thought he'd be able to manage it now. He stripped off his shirt and singlet and was having difficulty getting the bandage off. He was thinking it was stuck on the stiches. That's when Jean found him. "Don't pull on it!" He startled and she laughed as she walked over to him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

He jokingly glared at her. "You didn't scare me. I was just concentrating too hard on this bugger is all."

"Ah, I see. Mind if I give it a go?" She said in a teasing manner.

Continuing the banter, he responded, "Please do. I shouldn't have attempted it without you to begin with."

She grinned at that while trying to free the bandage. "You'd be fine if it wasn't for these stitches…" As she said it, she was able to free the bandage. "And the dried blood. You were doing too much, Lucien. You must rest."

Choosing to ignore her, he winced as she cleaned the area and applied a new bandage. She finished it with a kiss against his chest. She was so gentle and the way her lips lingered there brought tears to his eyes. When she lifted her head, he put his hand on her cheek. "Let's go _rest_ then, shall we?"

"Splendid idea, Doctor." She helped him put a fresh singlet on and they made their way to the studio hand in hand.

They snuggled together on the couch watching the fire. Jean leaned her head on Lucien's shoulder, closing her eyes. These were some of her favorite moments. Just the two of them, cuddling, soaking in the warmth of the fire.

He turned his head and rested his lips against her hairline, closing his eyes. He wished they could stay like that forever. It was so peaceful and they were both happy. He was anxious to get the divorce over with but he was more worried about what will happen when Jean finds out what he's done. Trying his best to put that into the back of his mind, he squeezed Jean a bit, kissing her head.

Jean smiled and rubbed her hand along his arm that was wrapped around her. "We should go to the cinema again. I enjoy being out with you." She turned her head and met his lips in a languid kiss.

"Mmm, I quite enjoy being inside with you." Her laugh was muffled with his kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

_This picks up after episode 5.7. Such a painful episode! Hope you enjoy._

* * *

He lay awake much of the night. How could he sleep? He's most likely lost the love of his life. There was not a lot to do now but pray. Pray to a God he didn't believe in. He sighed and looked at his watch, squinting to see the time. Four thirty. He lay on his back staring at the ceiling, blinking every so often. Probably as good a time as any to take a walk. He got up and dressed. By the time he reached the kitchen, his energy seemed to have been depleted. He sat down heavy onto a chair at the table. He thought about his actions and everyone that had been affected by it. He had to fix it but he didn't know how. Besides, that's how he got into this mess in the first place. He had his elbows on the table, head in his hands, staring down.

That's where he was when Jean found him. She startled when she turned on the lights. "Lucien!" She grabbed her chest. "You scared me. What are you doing sitting in the dark?"

He didn't look at her, just continued staring at the table. She heard him softly say, "I'm sorry, Jean." If it were not for the hour of day, she might not have heard him. He looked dejected and rather pitiful. There was a part of her, the exceedingly irate part of her, that felt he deserved to be. But her heart ached for him. She did not like seeing him like this. As much as he hurt her, she did not take joy in it. She was quite certain his apology was not for scaring her as he probably didn't even hear her.

She sighed and pulled a chair close to Lucien's chair so that her leg was touching his when she sat down. She could see the tear stains on his face and his eyes still had water not shed. She realized he still thought she was leaving him. "Lucien, I'm not going anywhere. I'm cross, but I'm not leaving you."

He looked at her quickly, mouth agape for a spell before he spoke, just barely above a whisper. "You didn't say you love me."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

He looked down at his hands on the table. "I asked you if…you knew that I loved you and you said yes. Then you walked out of the room."

She is not a violent person, but never before had she felt the need or want to slug someone so much. How could he possibly question her love for him? "For someone that is so brilliant-" She took a deep breath. "Lucien, I wouldn't still be here if I didn't love you. Especially now. I am mad as hell at you!" She grabbed his cheek to turn him to look at her. "But I love you too. Never, ever, doubt that."

It was like what she said had finally gotten through to him. He gave her a watery half smile and turned back to look at his hands. "I'm so sorry, Jean. I try to make things better and only make them worse. I end up hurting those I love the most. You, Matthew…" He took a deep breath and rubbed his face, effectively wiping his eyes. "You're all ever so patient with me. I don't deserve you."

She could see the regret on his face as he lowered his head to her shoulder. Jean's arms went around him. "Lucien, you're a good man. You would do anything for us and we know it. We need you to listen to us. If you don't, at least tell me you didn't so that we can fix it before it all blows up."

"I almost told you so many times. I just wanted to end this divorce quickly. Any other way would have taken so long to finish."

"Well, we'll never know now, will we?" Her tone was very sharp. He couldn't blame her. She didn't want to be angry with him. She tried to suppress it. She lowered her head so it was resting on his and closed her eyes. They stayed like that for a while. She broke the silence. "How about some breakfast?"

He lifted his head shook it. "No, I'm not hungry." He raised his hand to her cheek, caressing it. His voice barely above a whisper. "Thank you, Jean."

She smiled warmly. "Then back to bed. You look dreadful." She got up and held a hand out for him.

He felt dreadful. He took her hand with a half smile and pulled her in for a hug. He held her tightly then allowed her to lead him to his room. When he gave her a questioning look, she answered, "Charlie and Matthew have been trying to avoid us. They will be pleased to fend for themselves. We need sleep." He removed his shoes and sweater. She took off her gown and stripped him of his shirt. She got into bed first and held out her arm for him. He slipped in and lay his head on her chest, rubbing her belly and hip. She was stroking his back. She kissed his head and intertwined her fingers with his at her hip. "Sleep, Lucien." He squeezed her fingers lightly.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you for the reviews! This picks up after episode 5.8. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

They all sat around the table, Christmas dinner half eaten, Jean sitting to Lucien's right. They shared loving glances as they chatted with the others. Lucien looked around the table, incredibly thankful for his friends. Although they felt more like family. He was so grateful for Jean, for her loyalty and undying love. He vowed to spend the rest of his life showing her just how grateful he was. He had come so close to losing all of this, not only due to his poor decision making, but if it weren't for the selfless actions of William Munro, he would not be here at this table right now. Then, Norman Baker. Not only could Baker have taken Lucien's life but he came close to losing Jean as well. The thought sending chills down his spine. He closed his eyes for a moment. Jean was watching him, as if she could read his thoughts, she put her hand in his, giving him a comforting squeeze. He opened his eyes connecting with hers, lips curving upwards, squeezing her hand in return.

The moment there was a lull in conversation, they knew it was the right time. They had matching grins from ear to ear. Lucien asked while maintaining eye contact with Jean. "So, what are you all doing on the 25th of March?" A soft smile graced Matthew's face while everyone else looked to each other wondering what brought on such a random question. Lucien continued. "Jean and I set a date for the wedding and we'd love for you all to be there." They erupted with cheers, laughter and smiles. Yes, this was his family. He didn't think he had ever been so content and happy before. The love of his life on his right and his dearest friends sharing in their joy.

* * *

After the others had trickled out, Lucien asked Matthew to have a drink with him. They sat in the parlor as Jean cleaned up in the kitchen. "Matthew, we haven't really had a chance to talk since my dismissal." Matthew tried to interrupt him but Lucien insisted. "No, I need to say this. I'm sorry for the embarrassment and irritation I've caused you and the police. It was never my intention."

Matthew shook his head and let out a deep sigh. "Lucien, it never is. You just…you're a complicated bloke." He put his drink down and leaned toward him, his elbows on his knees. "I told you if you went through with the drunk admission in your divorce, I would have to fire you and you went and did it anyway."

"I know, I know. Our options were limited though, Matthew. Each time I looked at it, there was no telling how long it would take, certainly longer than I was willing to wait. This was the quickest way I could see to getting a divorce. I didn't want to wait any longer to be Jean's husband." Taking a deep breath and letting it out, he mimicked Matthew's position, setting his drink down, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. His voice softened with a trace of regret. "I just didn't consider my admission possibly costing me losing her…or you. I also didn't consider the mess you both would have to clean up and endure. For that, I am greatly sorry, Matthew."

Matthew gave him a sad smile and nodded. God help him, he could somewhat understand Lucien's thinking. Somewhat. His eyes twinkled as he spoke, trying to lighten the mood. "So…March 25th, huh?"

Lucien looked down at his hands and smiled, looking back up at Matthew. "Yes, March 25th. Are you free by chance?"

"I might be. I'll have to check my calendar."

"Right. Well, I hope you are because I'll need you to stand with me." Beaming at Matthew, he continued, "Will you be my best man, Matthew?"

He groaned, feigning irritation. "Oh, if I must." He smiled as he slapped him on the upper arm. "Lucien, I'd be honored to stand with you."

Smiling down at his hands, with his voice breaking he said, "Thank you, Matthew."

"You didn't really think I would say 'no', did you?"

"Honestly, Matthew, I wouldn't blame you in the least after the right mess I caused."

"Lucien, I wouldn't miss this for anything. You're aggravating as hell, but you're a good man. You and Jean are good for each other. And you're my best mate. I'd do anything for you."

Jean overheard their conversation, pretending to be tidying up. Her eyes were watering as Matthew made eye contact with her. She quickly moved to the other side of the kitchen, silently scolding herself for getting caught.

Matthew chuckled a bit as he stood. "I better get to bed. I'm going in early tomorrow."

Lucien stood as well. "Merry Christmas, Matthew. Thanks again."

"Merry Christmas, Lucien." As he started to walk toward his room, he yelled back with a smirk, "Good night, Jean."

She sighed. "Night, Matthew."

Lucien walked into the kitchen, giving her a look of bewilderment. "What was that all about?"

Jean rolled her eyes and turned to wipe at a mess on the counter that didn't exist. "Matthew may have caught me eavesdropping on your conversation."

Amused, he chuckled and walked over to her, putting his hands on her hips and his chin on her shoulder, he watched her hands. "I think that's clean already, Jean."

In a huff, she tossed the towel to the side and smiled, turning in his arms. "I love you, Lucien."

His eyes twinkling, he lowered his lips to hers. Breaking the kiss, he smiled at her. "I have one more present for you in my room."

She rolled her eyes again, yet the corners of her lips rose as they walked hand in hand to his room.

* * *

A month later, Lucien and Jean were sitting on the bench by the lake as the sun was going down. He had his arm around her shoulders and she had a hand resting on his thigh. He pulled some folded papers out of his jacket pocket which contained their travel plans for their honeymoon. He handed them to her.

"What's this?"

"Take a look. I have our honeymoon all planned out." His eyes lit up, quite proud of himself.

"Lucien!" She looked up at him, eyes wide. "Four months?! Europe?!" She looked back at the itinerary, shaking her head. "What about your patients? Can we really afford this?"

"Jean, I put you through so much. You stood by me, through the humility and whispers. I know it wasn't easy. I know I can be…a handful. And I'm ever so grateful, darling." He put his hand on her cheek, looking her in the eye. "I want to give you the world, Jean." Tears were spilling from her eyes faster than he could wipe them away.

Just before their lips met, she told him, "Thank you, Lucien."


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you for the reviews! This picks up after episode 5.9 (Family Portrait). Hope you enjoy._

* * *

Jean sat there, unable to wipe the smile from her face. Magical. The last four months have been magical. She kept expecting to wake up from the dream. If that last kiss was anything to go by, he felt it too. She thought she had loved Lucien before…but now? He's been gone for a matter of minutes and she missed him so much. Her memory took her back to their time in Europe. The scenery was incredible but what she loved most were the times he would pull her aside and kiss her as they walked along the streets. To be free and hold each other in public. It was liberating after years spent having to hide from the whispers. Lucien had a difficult time keeping his hands off her, not that she minded. She was amused but she could relate. Even though they had been sleeping with each other before the wedding, they found it different now that they didn't need to hide it. She was absolutely lovesick. The kettle broke her from her reverie. She got up to turn off the stove, standing there, feeling her thoughts drift back to Lucien. She sighed, best to keep busy, she thought. She looked around the kitchen. There were dishes in the sink. She looked to the parlor and there were things out of order in there as well. Tea would have to wait, there was work to do.

She went to the hall to grab their suitcases and took them to the studio. Their room. She paused in the doorway, taking in the new setup. She was impressed at the work they had done. They kept the couch in front of the fireplace. They put a multi-panel bamboo screen up on the left side of the room, dividing their bedroom from the rest of the studio. She walked over to the other side of the screen. Her new spacious bed. _Their_ new spacious bed. It was on order and delivered while they were gone. She smiled thinking about tonight being their first night spent in their new room. The first night of the rest of their lives. The thought brought happy tears to her eyes. "Oh, enough of this, Jean!" She chastised herself and decided to change into her working clothes. There was lots to do.

* * *

Matthew drove while Lucien chided him for interrupting them. "Honestly, Matthew, this couldn't have waited? What about Alice? She could continue for one more day."

Matthew's lips curved into a half smile, looking at Lucien out of the corner of his eye. "Four months of uninterrupted bliss wasn't enough, eh?"

Lucien laughed, "Matthew, forty years of uninterrupted bliss with Jean wouldn't be enough." The smile remained on his face until they reached the station.

Bill greeted Lucien and then briefed Matthew and he about the case, a missing boy. He finished saying, "He has asthma and doesn't have his inhaler. Doc, that's why we would like you close on this. The parents are adamant that he wouldn't have run away. But…his pet pig is missing as well."

Matthew asked, "Now, why would a kidnapper also take his pet pig?"

Lucien chimed in, "No, I don't think so."

Matthew continued, "Let's go back to the farm and fan out. We need to find him quick. It's going to get very cold tonight."

* * *

Rose walked into the house, calling out. "Hello? Anyone home?"

Jean had just finished putting their things away in the studio and walked into the parlor when she heard Rose come in. "Rose! Oh, it's good to see you." The two hugged with huge smiles on both of their faces.

"I'm so glad you're back! It was so quiet without you two." She pulled Jean to the kitchen until they were both sitting at the table. "Now…tell me all about it." Giving Jean a coy smile she added, "Well…maybe not _all_ about it."

Jean playfully slapped at her hand. "No, I expect you're not quite old enough for that." Laughing, she got up to put the kettle on and began telling Rose about their trip.

* * *

The search continued into the night. They walked for miles, yelling out Pauly's name. It was getting cold. Lucien stopped suddenly, squinting toward where his torch was shining. He thought he saw something move off in the distance. There! "Matthew! Over there!" They ran after Lucien. When he got closer, he could hear squealing. Lucien was so focused on running towards the squealing, he didn't see the low barbed wire fence. He ran into it, getting tangled up in it, hitting the ground with his legs slightly in the air. "Bloody hell!" He cried out.

Fortunately, Matthew saw him go down and yelled for the others to be careful. They ran to Lucien and started cutting the wire away from him. "Lucien, are you okay?"

He groaned at the pain and relief as the wires were cut loose. "Yesss, just get me loose!"

Bill called out to where the squeal was coming from. "Pauly!" As he approached, he saw Pauly lying on the ground, not moving. He looked back towards Lucien and Matthew. "He's here! Doc, he's breathing but not very well!"

They both looked toward Bill then looked at each other as Matthew continued cutting. "Okay, last one."

Once he was free, Lucien got up slowly and headed towards the officers and Pauly. He knelt down next to the boy. "Pauly? Pauly, can you hear me?" He gave him three puffs from the inhaler and noticed his breathing leveling out. "Okay, let's get him to the hospital."

Bill picked the boy up and carried him to one of the police cars that was close by. Constable Robert had picked up the little pig, "This guy is our hero. He's kind of cute, isn't he?" Matthew and Lucien looked to each other shaking their heads.

Lucien patted the young Constable on the back. "You're right about the hero part, Robert. I'll give him that." They laughed.

* * *

"Thank you for staying for dinner, Rose. I don't know where the men are."

"No, thank you, Jean. I missed your cooking."

She smiled at the young woman. "Thank you, Rose. Honestly, would it kill them to call?" Just then the front door opened. "Finally!" She looked toward the hallway saying, "I was beginning to wonder if you all were even coming home to-" She trailed off as soon as she saw Lucien and the state his clothes were in.

Matthew and Lucien walked into the kitchen with matching grins, although Lucien's faded when he saw Jean's reaction. He knew he was in trouble. "Now Jean, I can explain."

"Lucien!" She jumped up from her chair and walked toward him slowly, mouth slightly open in awe, taking in the mess. His jacket and pants were covered in mud. He had mud and grass in his hair. His trousers had tears in them and what looked to be… "Is that blood?!"

Matthew tried to bail his friend out. "Long story short, there was a missing boy. Lucien found him but got tangled up in some barbed wire in the process. The boy is fine and with his parents. Lucien just has a few scratches. He'll be fine. What's for dinner?" He smiled bright at Jean, wondering if it lessened the blow.

It did. She sighed heavily and ushered Lucien to the studio. "Help yourself to dinner. We'll be right back."

Matthew already had his dinner plated and was sitting at the table by the time Lucien and Jean were out of sight. Rose waited for the door to close before she got up and quickly made work washing dishes and clearing the leftovers. She looked to Matthew, who was confused by her actions, and said, "They need some alone time. Hurry up and eat!"

Matthew rolled his eyes. "They just had four months!"

"Uncle Matthew, they are still newlyweds."

"Alright, fine. I'm tired anyway," he said as he finished his last bite. Rose quickly took his plate and began washing it. Matthew got up in a huff and walked to his room shaking his head, thankful he had taken Lucien's old room.

* * *

Once they were in the studio, Lucien turned to Jean ready to explain. She crashed into him, her lips on his for a long, deep kiss. When he broke the kiss, needing air, she said, "I love you, too." Noticing his confusion she expanded. "You surprised me this morning, coming back and kissing me, and you told me you love me. I didn't get a chance to say it back before you left." His smile grew as he kissed her back. Breaking the kiss she said, "Let's get these clothes off of you." Noticing the twinkle in his eye, she grinned and added, "Not until our boarders have gone to bed. We need to get you cleaned up first and you need to eat."

He kissed her forehead and began stripping. "Right you are, my darling." He hissed as he removed his trousers, some of the cuts had stuck to his pants. He handed them over to Jean, who was wincing at the condition of his legs. He had one long gash along the front of his left leg, in addition to several other cuts from his knee down. His right looked to only have a half dozen of little cuts scattered along the lower leg. As he headed for the shower, he told her, "It looks worse than it is."

Shaking her head slowly, unconvinced, she said, "Lucien, that one looks like you may need stitches."

He looked down to inspect, then turned to her and smiled. "No, it'll be fine. Just a bandage will do. I'll be right back." He said with a wink.

She looked at his pants and decided they were a lost cause, throwing them out. She headed to the surgery to retrieve the supplies they would need, checking on the others in the kitchen. They were gone. Everything was put away and cleaned except for a plate for Lucien. She smiled to herself and returned to the studio. Just as she closed the door, Lucien appeared on the other side of the room wearing a towel around his waist. "It appears that Matthew and Rose have already gone." He chuckled to himself, not surprised.

He lay down on the bed, giving her room to work on his legs. She finished up with a kiss to his left leg. He was leaning back on his elbows, grinning at her and said, "Excellent work, doctor."

She rolled her eyes and pointed at his leg. "I still think you need stitches on that one."

"Nonsense. It'll be fine." He reached for her, bringing her down onto the bed, surprising her and causing a fit of laughter. They rolled and ended with Lucien on top, looking down at her. The laughter calmed and loving smiles remained as they looked into each other's eyes. Lucien brushed her hair away from her face and said softly just before their lips met, "Welcome home, Mrs. Blake."


End file.
